Back After A Year
by TinaChii
Summary: MARs left without saying a word. They came back a year later but there are 3 strange girls..who are they? And why are they here?
1. MARs Meet Callings

_**Please post reviews! It's my first time so nice ones? (:**_

Chapter 1: MARs Meet Callings

**Regular POV**

It's been a year since MARs and Callings saw each other live. They cared deeply about each other.

**Shou's POV**

One day at school, Mizuki-sensei announced we have 3 transfer students coming to our class.

"Three! Isn't that a lot?!" I asked Mizuki-sensei.

"Yeah. We thought so too, but they said they have to be together no matter what" Mizuki-sensei answered.

"Okay, come in please" Mizuki-sensei said.

Three girls walked in the room. The first one was a redhead. The second was a brownhead. The last one was a blondie.

"_They look awfully familiar" _the Callings thought.

"_They haven't changed a bit_" the transfer student thought.

**Regular POV**

"Please introduce yourselves" Mizuki-sensei asked.

"Sure... I'm Harune Aira" the A from MARs said glumly.

"I'm Amamiya Rizumu" the R from MARs muttered.

"And I'm Takamine Mion.." the M from MARs said quickly.

"No way! They're MARs?! MARS IS BACK!" the class began to get noisy.

"Quiet down please. Yes, they're MARs. Everyone take care of them, kay?!" Mizuki-sensei said flashing a warm smile.

"Yes! We will!" the class replied cheerfully. MARs was in the very same room as them!

"_No way! They're back?! Is this a dream?!_" Callings thought.

"Okay! Now, Aira you sit next to Shou. Rizumu next to Hibiki. And you Mion, next to Wataru" Mizuki-sensei said not noticing her biggest mistake.

MARs groaned. "_Well at least we're in the same table_" they thought looking at the bright side.

Their seatings look like this:

( art/1-355470512?ga_submit_new=10%253A1361396962) (add deviant art . com and a / (slash) before entering XD) (but erase the spaces!)

MARs sat down and ignored the boys.

First period was Math.

MARs ran and got there before the Callings.

They met the Math teacher whose name is Hino-sensei.

She placed MARs and Callings in the same seating as for homeroom.

MARS groaned loudly. Just loud enough to show the boys how much they annoy them.


	2. Lunch Detention For You!

_**Sorry it's gonna be short **_

Chapter 2: Lunch Detention For You!

**MARs POV**

"Okay. Work on page 37 in your math book" Hino-sensei instructed.

We began to work furiously. We were on question 9 out of 27 when Shou talked.

**Regular POV**

"Where have you guys been this past year?" Shou whispered.

"None of your business!" Rizumu hissed.

"Well... it does concern us" Hibiki said for the first time.

"NO!" Rizumu yelled.

Hino-sensei ran there and shushed them.

"I'm gonna ask you again - Where have you been?!" Shou was frustrated.

MARs stayed quiet.

"Aira?" Shou asked.

Silence.

"Rizumu?" Hibiki asked.

No answer.

"Mion?" Wataru.

Quiet. No answer. You could've heard a pin drop.

"Where have yo-" Shou began but was interrupted by Rizumu.

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop!" Rizumu yelled and stood up.

Hino-sensei ran over as fast as lightning. "That's it! Lunch detention for the 6 of you!".

"WHAT?!" MARs and Callings yelled.


	3. Lunch Detention

_**You guys wanted it to come out.. so here it is! (: Enjoy! And I made it a bit longer since the others were short /**_

Chapter 3: Lunch Detention!

**MARs POV**

Callings beated us to Science.

Science is SO boring. "Well at least we only have one period of it" we said looking on the bright side as usual.

The Science teacher is Hino-sensei. She's really nice! She said she won't give us homework for a week. Of course, we cheered.

The bell rang. Which means lunch.

For once, we weren't all "YAYYYYYYYYY!" for it.

Yes. It's time for lunch detention.

Lunch detention - here we come!

**Regular POV**

As MARs and Callings were on the Detention Floor, Hino-sensei showed up.

She led them to their detention room and locked the door with a key lock.

"Wait what?!" MARs yelled.

"Calm down!" Hibiki yelled.

"How?! We're locked here!" MARs yelled back.

"It's the rule" Shou said sighing.

"Huh?" MARs were confused.

"People who get lunch detention come here with the people who also got it in the same period and same room. The teacher who gave them lunch detention comes and lock the door with a key lock since combination locks are easy to open. When lunch is over, the teacher comes back and lets you out" Wataru explained.

"Then what about the food?!" Rizumu wasn't gonna lose to them at talking!

"It's over there..." Shou said pointing to a crystal clear glass table.

**Aira's POV**

It's the first time I actually looked around the room.

There were two sofas. Both are facing each other on one side of the room. There was a large glass table with food on it. There was a mini refrigerator on the other corner. There were some blankets and a stack of school supplies.

"What are we gonna do here? Especially with Shou-san here.." I thought.

I signed MARs secret code to Rizumu-chan and Mion-chan.

S-I-T_S-O-F-A_A-W-A-Y_F-R-O-M_T-H-E-M

They understood immediately and ran there before the Callings got a chance to even look.

**Hibiki's POV**

"Rizumu.. how can you stand ignoring me?!" I thought.

Rizumu.

Rizumu.

Rizumu.

"_O-M-G. STOP! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!_" I yelled thought in my head.

"_But Rizumu..._" the soft side of me complained.

**Regular POV**

Seeing MARs ignoring them without a bit of chance to give up, they sat on the other sofa.

"Hey Aira" Shou began.

"Stop it!" Aira began to become cold.

"So..." Callings said.

"OMG! WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!" Aira began to cry.

Shou bit his lip. He didn't like to see Aira cry especially if he caused it.

Shou walked over to where Aira was and pulled her to another corner of the room.

Aira started blushing as usual. "S-Shou-san.. what are you doing?"

"_Stop it! You have a girlfriend already!_" Shou thought yelled at himself.

"S-Shou-san?" Aira was becoming more like the Aira he knew now.

Seeing this, Wataru and Hibiki dragged Mion and Rizumu to different parts of the room.

_**Aira and Shou**_

"S-Shou-san..." Aira began to feel uneasy and bursted out crying.

"Don't talk.." Shou commanded.

Aira obeyed. As usual.

Unable to stop himself, he hugged Aira to stop her from crying.

"_W-what am I doing?! I already have Yuki_ "Shou thought.

_**Rizumu and Hibiki**_

"Stop it Hibiki!" Rizumu yelled.

"Rizumu" Hibiki turned and faced her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"What?!" Rizumu became annoyed. What does HE want?!

"I'm just... so glad you're back" Hibiki said finally.

"W-What.." Rizumu blushed.

"You didn't forget our secret place, right?" Hibiki asked.

"What? We had a secret place? NO WAY!" Rizumu said blushing even more.

"Stop being sarcastic and be honest" Hibiki commanded.

"I AM HONEST!" Rizumu yelled feeling guilty.

"No you aren't" Hibiki said hugging her unable to resist.

"_H-hey.. what are you doing Hibiki Todo?! You already have Levi! Are you betraying her?!_" Hibiki got mad at himself.

_**Mion and Wataru**_

"H-Hey.. Wataru.." Mion stuttered.

"Mion... what is it" Wataru replied.

"Let go.. I-It hurts" Mion complained.

"Oh. Um. Sorry" Wataru said feeling really guilty.

"I'm going back now" Mion said.

"Wait!" Wataru yelled grabbing her hand.

Mion turned around and faced a nervous Wataru.

"W-what?" Mion stuttered - again.

"I-I missed you.." Wataru said and hugged her.

"H-hey.. don't do that" Mion complained.

"_What am I doing?! I already have Runi!_" Wataru thought and yelled to himself.


	4. Lunch Detention Part II

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh.. you guys begged me to get it out soon... so here it is (: And I can't upload new chapters until 2/28/13 (5 days) to keep you guys in suspense XD**_

Chapter 4: Lunch Detention Part II

**Regular POV **

After what happened, they were hungry. They went to the table that was filled with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Aira took a bite. "So. Much. Peanut. Butter." Aira said.

Rizumu was so hungry that she was on her second one. "What?" Rizumu kept eating.

Mion just sat there. "Mion. What's wrong?" a concerned Wataru asked.

"N-Nothing..." Mion stuttered again.

Seeing Mion so uncomfortable, Wataru left her alone.

Aira took another bite. She began to cough.

Shou first thought it was just a cough from being cold.

But, Aira kept coughing.

"_I-Is.. I-Is she choking?_" Shou thought.

"Hey Aira.. you're... you're not choking.. right?" Shou asked.

"Can't. Breathe." Aira said slowly.

"WHERE'S THE WATER?!" Shou stood up and yelled.

Hearing this, Rizumu stopped eating and began to comfort Aira.

Mion wasn't doing anything. She thought carefully and went to the refrigerator.

**Aira's POV **

"_A-Am I going to die?_" I asked myself.

I felt the pain all around me.

"_Thanks for being my friends, Rizumu-chan, Mion-chan_" I said starting to tear up.

"_And you too Shou-san, Hibiki-san, Wataru-san_" I said.

I felt something go down my throat.

A few seconds later, I saw darkness.

**Rizumu's POV **

"_I-Is.. Aira..._" one side of me thought.

"_No she isn't_" the other side thought.

"_Yes she is..._"

"_She's only sleeping_"

"_No she isn't! It's all my fault! I was just being greedy!_"

I saw Mion go to the refrigerator.

"_Does she not care?!_" I am so mad at her! Who does she think she is? The Queen of Paris? Betraying her own friends when they never did to her!

I felt anger rising in me.

A flashback returned.

*Flashback*

My mom smiling at me "Rizumu-chan.."

*Flashback ended*

I stopped myself. I saw Mion open a water bottle and making Aira drink it.

"_What was I thinking?! Mion will NEVER betray us!_" I wiped up my tears and went along to join the group that was huddled around Aira.

**Regular POV **

The bell rang.

Aira woke up from fainting. "W-What happened? Why is e-everyone around me?" Aira asked still dizzy.

"Shhhhhh.. you should get your rest now" Shou put his finger on Aira's lips.

Aira blushed.

There were a madness of students running to their fifth period class.

Rizumu sighed. "Why isn't she here yet?" Rizumu asked.

"I don't know.. usually they come here before the bell even rang.." Hibiki answered her.

Ten minutes passed and Hino-sensei still didn't come.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Mion couldn't stand it. She didn't like to be in a place that smelled of hell.

"Now, now.. Calm down.." Wataru the peacemaker said.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Mion yelled back.

"Please... Mion.." Wataru made the puppy eyes.

"F-Fine..." Mion softened and blushed.

After 20 minutes, MARs couldn't stand it anymore.

"OMIGAWD! OMIGAWD! OMIGAWD! OMIGAWD!" they began to scream and run around the room except for Aira who was forced to lay down.

A full 5 minutes passed with Rizumu and Mion still yelling. They began to get tired and dizzy.

"Omigaw-" they began while seeing darkness.

Hibiki was next to Rizumu so he caught her. Mion was not so lucky. She fell flat on the floor and Wataru began to punish himself.

Hibiki and Wataru placed the two girls on the sofa while Aira was on the table.

Two hours passed with bells ringing, people running to their next period, and Callings taking care of MARs by putting cold water bottles on their forehead.

Rizumu woke up and fell off her sofa. "Ma ma.. ma ma..." Rizumu kept muttering.

Mion also woke up but fell on Wataru and landed on a weird pose.

Mion and Wataru blushed.

Shou was being to fall asleep when Aira woke up. "S-Shou-san?!" she was astonished.

"A-Aira... you're awake..." Shou said sleepily.

"Were you taking care of me?" Aira asked.

"Y-yeah..." Shou blushed.

"T-thanks.." Aira blushed more.

MARs and Callings fell asleep on each other and night came. But, Hino-sensei never showed up.


	5. Night (aka At Night)

_**Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! I know my ideas but.. I don't feel like writing :/**_

Chapter 6: Night

**Regular POV **

It was night. 10:24 to be exact. Hino-sensei never showed up. The building was silent. MARs fell asleep but Callings weren't.

"What should we do?" Shou asked.

"What do you mean?" Wataru asked Shou.

"We're here.. and it's night.. and Hino-sensei never showed up.. and them..." Shou said nodding to MARs.

"Oh.. I get it.." Hibiki said.

"Why didn't Hino-sensei show up?" Wataru asked.

"What do you think, guys?" Shou asked.

"Kidnapped by alien" Hibiki said.

"Get serious.." Shou made a face at Hibiki.

"Um.." Wataru said.

"Yea?" Hibiki and Shou said at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Wataru asked.

"Um..." Shou began.

"T-That's a very good question.." Hibiki cut Shou off.

Aira was sleep on one of the sofas laying down. Rizumu and Mion were sitting on the other sofa heads on each other's shoulder.

Hibiki went and got blankets for Mion and Rizumu while Wataru got blankets for Aira. Shou just stood there.

"U-um.. guys.. where's do we sleep?" Shou asked.

"O-on the floor..." Hibiki stuttered.

"NO WAY!" Shou and Wataru yelled at the same time.

"Then..." Hibiki began.

"Yes...?" Shou and Wataru didn't want them to say it themselves.

"We sleep with them..." Hibiki said softly.

"Whatever you say" Shou and Wataru blushed.

Shou made the sofa Aira was sleeping on into a bed and slept next to her.

Hibiki sat next to Rizumu on the sofa and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

Wataru laid on the sofa next to Mion and fell asleep with his arm around Mion.

~2 hours later~

Aira wakes up feeling warm. She opened her eyes wide and saw Shou's face.

She freaked out and fainted.

Rizumu felt something heavy on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Aira and Shou sleeping. She turned a 90 degree circle and saw Hibiki. She blushed and got up. Seeing they were still locked up, she began kicking the door.

Soon, Mion woke up and saw Wataru next to her. She immediately jumped up and started yelling at Wataru.

Poor Wataru woke up seeing Mion keep pointing at him and yelling. Rizumu was in the background kicking and yelling at the door.

"Guys.. stop.." Shou said.

"WHY?!" Mion yelled at him.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Shou said ignoring Mion.

"How? Rizumu is always like this" Hibiki said.

"No. I mean Hino-sensei not showing up" Shou replied.

"Oh..." Everyone besides Shou said.

"Let's go to sleep for now" Shou said breaking the silence.

"S-Sure..." Aira stuttered.

MARs fell asleep first. Callings now slept on the floor since they saw MARs be embarrassed.

**Aira's POV **

At night, I woke up to get water. I saw Shou sleeping on the floor without a blanket. So, I went to get a blanket for him. I heard him keep muttering "Aira... Aira...". I blushed.

I put the blanket over him and I went to my sofa when he grabbed my hand. "Aira... Aira... don't go..". That made me blush harder.

When I finally got Shou off, I went to my sofa. I couldn't fall asleep for some reason.

I think... someone is watching us...


	6. Meet LYR!

Chapter 7: Meet LYR!

**Regular POV**

Around 4:00, MARs were finally asleep. Callings were awake again startled by a noise outside.

"W-who is it?" Hibiki asked nervously.

"Is it a burgler?" Wataru whispered.

"Don't worry" Shou said trying to act cool but shivered.

"Shou-kun!" a familiar voice came from outside.

"Hibiki-san! Wataru-san!" two more familiar voices followed.

"Yuki?" Shou asked

"Levi?" Hibiki asked.

"Runi? What are you doing here?" Wataru asked.

"To accompany you of course!" Yuki replied.

Silence.

"Shou-kun! Did that Aira touch you?!" Yuki asked impatiently.

"What do you mean by "that Aira"? And nope! I will love you forever!" Shou lied.

Hibiki and Wataru couldn't hold back their giggles and bursted out laughing.

"H-Hibiki-san?!" Levi was such a worrywart.

"Wataruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu!" My. Runi is SO impatient.

"We promise we didn't touch MARs and didn't speak to them" Callings lied.

"I just noticed how annoying they are! They aren't our life!" Shou said to himself.

Yuki, Levi, and Runi ran to Callings and hugged them.

"Don't you have a Prism Show tomorrow? Go get some rest!" Shou said to Yuki.

"Buttttttttttttttttt! I missssssssssssssss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Anyyyyyyyyywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyssssssssssssssssssssss LYR is the BESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT group EVERRRRRRRRRRR" Yuki said streching out the words.

"Cmon Yuki!" Shou pushed Yuki toward the window.

"Fine!" Yuki huffed. She ran to Shou and kissed him on the cheek before wishing him a good night.

When they finally left, Rizumu woke up.

"Was someone just here?" Rizumu asked sleepily.

"N-No!" Hibiki stuttered.

"Oh okay.." Rizumu fell on the floor.

"So troublesome" Hibiki said before rushing to pick Rizumu off the floor.

Night passed quickly and morning came.

"Dingggggggg!" the bell rang.

MARs woke up and blushed when they found Callings sleeping on their laps.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rizumu yelled to wake them up.

They heard footsteps down the hallway.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Shou commanded.

They heard the lock open and the door opening.

"Hi guys! Sorry! I was at a meeting and totally forgot about you guys!" Hino-sensei said.

"Really...?"Aira was so unsure of everyone now.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssss" Hino-sensei said being suspicious.

Hino-sensei let them out and allowed them to be excused from class.

The day went by with MARs having a "afternoon sleepover" at Aira's house.

"How do you feel about Shou-san?" Rizumu asked Aira.

"H-He's...a really cool designer!" Aira blushed.

"Oh reallyyyyy...?" Rizumu teased.

"Wanna stop by Prism Stone later?" Aira asked ignoring the question.

A few hours later, MARs appeared in front of Prism Stone.

"Go in!" Mion pushed Aira.

"H-hey!" Aira said.

Shou appeared. With this girl.

"Oh. It's YOU" the girl said.

"What do you mean?" Rizumu yelled at the girl defended Aira.

"It's the stupid Aira who can't even do a Prism Show. Right, Shou?" the girl asked Shou.

"Um..." Shou was embarrassed.

After a few seconds of standing there staring at each other, Shou finally introduced the girl.

"This is Yuki.." Shou said nervously.

Aira just raised an eyebrow.

"My current girlfriend" Shou added.

Aira just stood there. Stunned.

They went inside to the special room to protect Callings from "fangirls".

"Here's some tea..."Shou said sitting down next to Aira.

They were talking about what kind of color matches Aira's outfit she's wearing.

They were SO close that Yuki exploded.

"SHOU! COME WITH ME!" She stood up suddenly knocking over her tea which spilled on Rizumu.

"Wait..."Shou followed after Yuki not glancing back at Aira.

Three days went by without a word or glance traded between Aira and Shou.

The forth day, Aira disappeared.

"Aira! Aira!" Rizumu and Mion were busily finding Aira.

One whole day passed. Without Aira in sight.


	7. Aira, where are you!

_**Some of you guys aren't getting the story.. of why MARs hate Callings.. here's some explanations to cover up her confusion**_

**_This is a fanfiction of season 1 before the Prism Queen Cup started. This means Aira and Shou didn't confess to each other yet.._**

**_Also, I know reading lyrics is boring to I never put those.. and whatever jump they jumped is so like no use so I don't put that too..._**

**_And LYR is Calling's current girlfriends and is a Prism Show group too... they are from Pretty Top since Asechi loves to make money LOL._**

**_Um.. LYR is the number one Prism Show group when MARs left that year... and yeah. Whatever MARs did, is going to be revealed around chapter 10.. and there are some "kissing" scenes around chapter 10 when it's gonna be very romantic XD_**

**_So bye and on with the chapter!_**

Chapter 7: Aira, where are you?!

**Regular POV **

Mion and Rizumu kept searching for Aira. "Where could she be?" Rizumu asked Mion. "I don't know.." Mion asked panicking.

Of course, Shou was keep dating Yuki to even bother knowing Aira disappeared.

After 4 days passed, Rizumu gave up. She ran straight to Shou and basically tangled him up. "WHERE IS AIRA?!" Rizumu is very mad..

"H-Hey... I don't know..." Shou said trying to calm Rizumu down. Mion rushed to Rizumu and pulled her away.

**Aira's POV**

"W-Where is this place..? It's so high.. and cold up here" I said looking around.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA AIRA! PREPARE FOR HEAVEN!" an unknown girl yelled evilly.

"W-Who are you...? Please don't hurt me.." I said weakly.

"Me? I'm Yuki" Yuki said acting like the king of the world.

"Ahh.. Yuki-san.. where are we?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Ahh.. Aira-san" Yuki said imitating me.

"WE ARE ON MT. FUJI FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Yuki yelled.

"Why.. and who are you exactly..." I began to become frightened.

"Eto.. I'm Yuki.. Shou's girlfriend" Yuki said.

The name _Shou _just could kill me.

"Oh..." I said glancing up at the clouds.

"THEREFORE! HARUNE AIRA! I SHALL KILL YOU AND GET MY BELOVED SHOU-SAN TO MYSELF!" Yuki yelled evilly.

"Shou-san?" I said trying to act confused.

"NOW! I WON'T WASTE MY TIME AND PUSH YOU DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN!" Yuki yelled pushing me.

"Is this true..." I asked weakly breathing in the cold, cold air.

I felt the hardness of the rocks before everything turned black.

**Rizumu's POV**

The first thing I did was wake up. My dad was reading the newspaper so I saw it too. I couldn't believe what I saw. I just snatched the paper and ran to Pretty Top.

"Mion!" I yelled grabbing the newspaper and running toward Mion.

"Yeah?" Mion sighed.

"HEY LOOK! AIRA'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Rizumu yelled waving the newspaper in front of Mion.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Mion yelled snatching the paper.

The paper read:

_Prism Star, Harune Aira, found on the bottom of Mt. Fuji with several injuries. Body is covered with blood and now is in the number one hospital recovering. Although she is unconscious, she had woken up a few times not knowing anything and anyone. Doctors suspect she currently has memory loss. Pretty Top, the Prism Shows school, unfortunately doesn't know anything about this. If you know Harune Aira, please report to the hospital with your identity card._

"Memory loss..." Mion apparently was about to have a heart attack. "Let's go right away!" she yelled running to the door.

When Mion opened the door, there stood Wataru.

"Mion. I saw the newspaper. Just calm down" Wataru said putting his hands on Mion's shoulders.  
"NO! HOW CAN I? AIRA JUST GOT MEMORY LOSS! MEMORY LOSS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Mion yelled pushing his hands away.

"Yes. Just wait. I'll get Shou and Hibiki here" Wataru said forcing Mion to sit down.

Two minutes later, Shou and Hibiki appeared along with Wataru.

"Let's go" Shou said showing his ID.

**Regular POV**

Around 4 minutes, Callings plus Rizumu and Mion piled on a bus and bribed the driver to speed drive to the hospital.

One hour and 26 minutes later, they finally reached the famous hospital.

They all ran in in less than 10 seconds and showed their IDs to the lady at the front desk.

"Okay. You may go in. Harune Aira in D127 down the hall and second door on the right" the lady said after examining their IDs.

They all rushed in the room and found Aira unconscious laying on the bed.


	8. Awaken By Love

Chapter 8: Awaken By Love

**Regular POV**

The room is quiet. They all took turns saying things to Aira.

"Aira. You're my best friend ever and I don't want to lose you. Please wake up!" Rizumu said.

"You're also my best friend and I don't want you to forget me! Please wake up!" Mion said.

"You're really awesome at Prism Shows and your fans love you. Please wake up" Hibiki said.

"Everyone loves you! Please wake up! Everyone's crying, ya know?" Wataru said.

"Aira. You may not have known this but I like you ever since I met you. You're really good at coordinating outfits and you're a big help to my store. I want to continue seeing you awake and alive making Prism Stone the best store ever! So, please, please, please wake up!" Shou said.

Everyone blushed at Shou's statement (a bit like confession?).

Shou is really good at waking people up, apparently. Aira woke up around 10 seconds after Shou finished talking.

"W-who are you guys?" Aira asked.

"I'M RIZUMU! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER?" Rizumu asked.

"Ahh... Rizumu-chan. And that's Mion-chan, correct?" Aira said regaining a bit of her memories.

"Yes!" Mion was relieved Aira remembered her.

"But who are those 3 strange guys? Please get them out of here.." Aira said not remembering Callings.

"I'm Hibiki?" Hibiki said (kinda like asking). "And I'm Wataru..." Wataru said feeling hurt.

"...I kinda... remember you guys" Aira said slowly.

"OH! CALLINGS! But who's that other guy?" Aira said suddenly after like 2 minutes.

"That's Shou from Callings.." Rizumu said not believing Aira actually lost her memories.

"Sorry, but I don't know you.." Aira said.

Shou felt hurt. How can Aira not remember him? And remember Hibiki and Wataru?

The next day, Shou and Yuki had a date to the ice cream shop (lol i dunno what else).

"Shou-san?" Yuki asked. No reply.

"Shouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" Yuki tried again. Still, no reply.

"SHOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Yuki yelled.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SO LOUD YOU KNOW!" Shou got frustrated and yelled. Apparently, he was dreaming. Of Aira (awww.. how cute cx).

Everyone's attention was to Shou. He blushed from embarrassment and ran out of the store.

**Shou's POV**

"_Who do I like? Aira or Yuki?_" I asked myself the same question over and over.

"_Aira doesn't have feelings for me.. and Yuki is my girlfriend right now.. but she's so annoying.. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_" I was frustrated.

That night, I made a Pro list for both Aira and Yuki.

The character read:

Aira- Good fashion, interesting, nice, Prism Star, cute

Yuki- Rich, Prism Star,

"_Aira's better.. I never knew this. I only liked Yuki because she's rich? I'm so stupid_" I finally decided I will break up with Yuki.

Next day..

"Yuki, I gotta tell you something.." that was the first thing I said when I saw her.

"Sure, Shou-kun!" Yuki replied cheerfully.

"Stop calling me that. And I'm breaking up with you" I said getting annoyed with her.

"Why, Shou-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I only liked you because you're rich..." I said feeling REALLY REALLY guilty.

"So?" Yuki said not giving up.

"THAT'S WHY I LIKE HARUNE AIRA BETTER!" I yelled not even realizing it. "_That's so embarrassing.._" I thought.

**Yuki's POV**

"Why..." I said feeling myself close to tears.

"_HARUNE AIRA! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! She took away Shou!_" I thought. I should get Daddy to do something about her.

I took out my phone. Apparently, it doesn't have battery. I felt so embarrassed that I ran out of the shop.

I finally got home and immediately charged my phone. When it finally turned on, I dialed my dad's number.

After 3 rings, he picked up. "Yuki.. what do you need? I'm busy.." my dad warned.

"I need you to get rid of Harune Aira" I said stubbornly. "Sure! Anything for my daughter!" my dad loves to change personalities..


	9. Dead or Alive? Part I

Chapter 9: Dead or Alive? Part I

**Yuki's POV**

"_Heh, heh. Harune Aira! You shall say goodbye to Shou-kun!_" I thought wondering what he will do.

The phone rang and I picked it up. "Honeyyyy! It's all set!" I heard a familiar voice. Dad.

"Yes, yes..." I said sighing. He was always like that. "_Honeyyyy!_" Ugh. I always have nightmares about that.

Hmph. It doesn't matter now. At least Shou-kun will be mine forever! Now I can sleep peacefully...

WRONG!

I had a nightmare.

-_Nightmare_-

I was chasing Shou-kun. Who was also chasing a certain someone. Yes. It's Harune Aira. She tripped. Shou tripped. And I tripped. And then Harune Aira suffocated and died. And then everyone was blaming me. And then Shou...

-_Nightmare ended_-

Pffft. Harune Aira? Who cares. I'm the daughter of the most famous hotel. So yeah. I'm rich. Heh heh.

**Aira's POV**

"_Why do I feel so hurt.. The guy.. what's his name again? Ugh. My head hurts.._" I thought. After a few seconds I fainted. I woke up finding "the guy" sitting there. Sleeping.

"_What happened? Why does my heart beat so fast seeing him?_" I thought.

"The guy" woke up and almost fell of his chair. "Y-you ok..?" I stuttered. "_Ugh. Why do I have to stutter? Wait. Why do I even care?!_" I thought after.

"Yup!" "the guy" aka Shou said jumping off his chair. He landed on top of me and darkness came..

**Regular POV**

Aira fainted. Again. She's been unconscious for 8 hours now. Everyone (Callings and MARs) were pacing back in forth in front of her room except Mion who was crying.  
"Nee, Aira will be alright, right?" Wataru asked Hibiki. "..." silence. No one said anything.


End file.
